


Superstar

by LonelyDay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: Brienne est la meilleure joueuse de Quidditch de Poudlard et ses talents sont loin de passer inaperçus.





	Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit du POV de Brienne qui transpose l'univers fantasy de GOT à celui de Harry Potter. Ecrit durant les Nuits d'HPF, le texte me permet de donner vie à un univers qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Je n'ai pas le temps pour mieux le développer en ce moment. J'opterais peut-être pour quelques morceaux choisis. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. L'univers, lui, appartient à J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

– Alors c'est toi, la superstar de Poudlard ?

Elle se retourna, rougissante, vers la voix qui l'interpellait. Elle fit face à un homme qui, bien que grand, était loin de l'égaler. Il s'avança nonchalamment de l'entrée du terrain. Peut-être s'était-il camouflé dans l'ombre des gradins pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Peut-être l'avait-il surprise durant son échauffement.

Elle baissa les yeux, fit mine de ne pas avoir compris.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris.

 _Superstar_ , ça ne la définissait pas du tout.

Son équipe l'adorait, pour sûr, mais elle n'avait rien d'une star. Sa popularité – quasi inexistante – n'en avait pas été ébranlée d'un poil. Ses débuts dans l'équipe de Quidditch était tout récent. Son talent s'était révélé au début de l'année, lorsqu'elle avait enfin osé monter sur un balai devant ses camarades. Elle n'avait jamais douté de ses compétences – elle avait conscience d'être bien plus douée que les autres joueurs de l'équipe – mais jamais, jusqu'à récemment, elle n'avait osé le montrer aux autres, trop honteuse qu'elle était d'elle-même.

C'était une amie qui l'avait convaincue lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçue s'entraîner.

Brienne avait pris l'habitude de monter sur un balai très tôt dans la matinée les week-ends, à un moment où tous les élèves somnolaient encore en pyjama dans les couloirs du château. La professeure de Quidditch ne lui avait jamais refusé l'accès au terrain – bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi elle refusait de se montrer aux autres. Avant de s'élancer, elle s'assurait toujours d'être seule.

Malheureusement, le matin où elle s'était fait prendre, elle n'avait pas été la seule à profiter de la tranquillité des grasses matinées des autres élèves. Margaery, vraisemblablement en bonne compagnie, s'était attardée tout près du terrain et l'avait observée, sans même la reconnaître. Brienne lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais en parler à personne. Elle avait accepté, à condition qu'elle la laisse la persuader de participer aux sélections de l'équipe – rien ne devait l'empêcher, par la suite, de refuser la place qui lui serait offerte.

Mais une fois montée sur un balai dans une équipe, Brienne n'avait pu retourner se cacher derrière la brume du matin. Le frisson provoqué par les balais qui la frôlent, les balles qu'elle rattrape, la clameur des autres joueurs et l'esprit qui règne au sein de l'équipe avaient achevé de la convaincre. Enfin, elle était parvenue à trouver sa place.

Elle s'était rapidement révélée auprès des autres équipes, des professeurs et des élèves – tant et si bien que le capitaine de son équipe – Garlan Tyrell, de la même année qu'elle – l'avait sélectionnée d'office à la rentrée. Elle serait poursuiveuse à ses côtés. Quelques élèves de Poufsouffle l'avait félicitée, mais personne, à Poudlard, n'avait semblé sans émouvoir.

Donc, une star au sein de sa maison, peut-être. Mais pas une star à Poudlard.

Elle lança un regard un peu gêné à cet intrus. A son habitude, Brienne continuait de se présenter très tôt sur le terrain. Les entraînements seule étaient devenus inutiles, mais monter sur son balai, prendre son envol et sentir l'air siffler à ses oreilles, le froid claquer son visage la faisait se sentir vivante.

Il la dérangeait dans ses habitudes hebdomadaires.

Il lui lança un sourire en coin et s'adossa aux gradins.

– Ne fais pas la modeste. Tout le monde parle de toi dans le milieu.

_Dans le milieu._

Quel milieu ?

A le regarder de plus près, Brienne se rendit compte que quelque chose chez cet homme lui était familier, puis elle se souvint.

Les acclamations à Poudlard, les victoires de l'équipe de Gryffondor, imbattable, le début de carrière prometteur à peine son diplôme en poche, une saison parfaite, puis l'accident. L'hôpital. Les gros titres des journaux. _Jaime Lannister, amputé de sa main droite, ne pourra plus remonter sur un balai._

Brienne ne se souvenait pas bien de lui à Poudlard, mais se rappelait exactement du joueur. Elle avait beaucoup aimé le regarder jouer – _avait détesté le voir gagner_. Jaime Lannister était un très bon joueur, mais un homme trop arrogant.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher, en revanche, de se sentir désolée lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Son cœur s'était serré dans sa poitrine. Elle qui ne pouvait s'imaginer un jour de devoir abandonner toute idée de remonter sur un balai ne pouvait que comprendre la tristesse qu'il avait dû ressentir.

Il la fixait, toujours, le sourire aux lèvres, encore.

Que voulait-il d'elle ?

– Je t'imaginais plus grande, lâcha-t-il, amusé.

Ce genre de remarques ne l'atteignait plus depuis bien longtemps – depuis les humiliations du bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle pouvait, en revanche, vite être agacée.

Elle avait attendu toute la semaine pour se retrouver seule, à l'air libre et ne comptait pas perdre une seule minute de liberté.

– Excusez-moi, dit-elle, un peu confuse. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Le sourire narquois de Jaime s'étira plus que ce que Brienne aurait cru possible.

– Je suis ton nouvel entraîneur.

Les bras lui en tombèrent. Elle resta bouche bée, le regard bêtement fixée sur Jaime Lannister et la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher. Depuis quand avait-elle besoin d'un entraîneur ?

Il se mit à ricaner.


End file.
